


let others wage war

by thefallengondolin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consummation of Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP - Point What Point?, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallengondolin/pseuds/thefallengondolin
Summary: Roderich is left wanting more.





	let others wage war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ireth_Isilra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Isilra/gifts).



"So it is it" Antonio was giving him the back as he had just locked the door to their bedroom. _Their_ bedroom, that was a thing now, they had to share it and tonight it would be the first of many more times to come.

"We-" Roderich tried to speak about what they were about to do, he wanted to ask what crossed the other's mind but was cut off.

"We will consummate our marriage tonight, but only if you wish so, I won't force myself on you, I am not that that kind of man" he looked at Roderich with such a fire in his eyes, he was defensive.

"I want to, it's what we must do" Antonio wanted to refute that _must_ but there was something inside him that pleaded to just do it and accept the willingness as it came.

"Let me do that for you" Roderich was sitting at the bed already, untying the remaining of his undergarments as Antonio approached him to slide the clothes off himself.

In their way off, the clothes gave Antonio an excuse to caress Roderich's soft skin, to feel for the first time the parts of him that had to be hidden away in public. He let the pads of his fingers slide on his husband's elbows, over his waist and going down and down he let his hand get a hold of the other man's crotch.

"Lay back" Roderich did as ordered so quickly Antonio thought for a second it could have been out of fear. He took a bottle of oily liquid and uncorking it he poured a drop on his fingers to try out the density

Roderich had opened his legs and was looking at him eyes open wide.  
Antonio let the oil drip over Roderich's member and on his thighs to then spread it massaging with care.

Roderich gripped at the bed sheets lightly, he was afraid this would start hurting at any moment. He closed his eyes as a soft moan escaped his lips, the delicate ministrations on his member felt like getting warm under the hard sun of this country, his hips involuntarily thrusting on Antonio's clasped together hands around him, a tiny bit of shame crept at him, he had been so obviously out of control for a second, but that didn't seem to bother his husband who wore a delighted smile on his face.

Antonio gripped at the back of Roderich's knees and closed them, he held them together as tightly as possible and Roderich's breath caught.  
His own member was proudly erect, Antonio pushed through between Roderich's creamy and tender thighs and grunted in appreciation at the soft slick pressure around him.

Roderich whined, all his senses seemed to be getting an arousing stimulation at once, he could hear the gasping of Antonio as he thrust between his legs, could feel the caresses and the humping and the thrusting and smell the air filled with his husband's manly scent, then he tasted his lips, for the second time, of wine and sweet apples he had had as dessert, and the sight of that swollen pink member peeking through his pale thighs made his head spin.

He came. Cocks rubbing together as Antonio kept humping, jerking himself off between his closed legs. Both spurt out their white liquid as both twisted in the ecstasy of orgasm.

Roderich lay sprawled on bed after cleaning himself, still naked, it didn’t feel right to dress after what had happened, he wanted to rest bare in the enveloping warmth of Spanish summer at least for tonight in an attempt to preserve the ghosting sensations of the way he had been touched by his husband.

He never thought sex with a man could feel this good. Still staring at the ceiling in amazement Roderich felt the tight pull of arousal in his belly once more, just from the memories alone. 

He wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I had no idea what to name this so I just-  
> 2\. I had no idea how to summarize, the tags were pretty self explanatory so I just-
> 
> Yeah.


End file.
